


And please hold me tight (bright, bright, bright)

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Team RWBY centric, some others are mentioned - Freeform, the girls are not having fun times, the journey to Atlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: The journey to Atlas, and what they hide in bed at night.
Relationships: (if you squint) - Relationship, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	And please hold me tight (bright, bright, bright)

They sleep 4 to a bed now.

It’s a tight squeeze, to be sure, especially given most of the time they’re sleeping on planes, or in empty houses as they make their way to Atlas. They all have different reasons.

Weiss gets worse and worse, the closer they get to the capital. None of them ask, but somehow all of them know. Just how all of them notice when she subtly flinches whenever Qrow raises his voice, or Jaune punches something in frustration. Yang curls tighter around her during the night, unblinking blue eyes staring over her shoulder until dawn.

Blake is always grasping hands and curling fingers, she clings to Ruby’s back, hands twisted in her shirt. She’s not leaving this time, but she’s afraid to be left alone. She’s tired of running; she doesn’t want to run after them and beg them to take her back if they decide they don’t want her, after all.

Yang gets nightmares, because of course she does. As if they didn’t have enough to worry about with relics and maidens and immortal bad guys. She dreams about Beacon, and Adam, and blood and Blake on the ground, reaching, crying, I’m sorry. Weiss shuffles closer, tucking her head into Yang’s neck just so, and her scent fills Yang’s nose, bringing her back to the tiny bed they’re all piled in.

Ruby shakes. Sometimes it’s because of the cold. She’s not used to this bitter winter, having grown up in Patch, but isn’t it just the perfect metaphor? She’s scared to sleep, afraid to wake up and find she’s lost all of them again. She hooks her leg around Weiss’s, and tries to quiet her trembling. Her team knows her inside and out, now, and they all shuffle closer to keep themselves warm.


End file.
